


Servant in the Night

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Old Walter poem, Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant in the Night

Time slips away toward midnight in the kitchen.  
It is dark; but it is always dark here.  
Tea is something he knows how to do, and a cup is something to hold on to.  
The steam rises, and it is almost warm.  
There are other places, other people, other ways,  
but it is too late to be elsewhere.  
It was too late half a century ago.  
He is not what most people hope to be;  
he is not certain he has ever had himself.  
Only more kinds of death,  
which he loved too much,  
and victory not sweet enough,  
and service, because one must.  
The cold never seems to pass,  
and now even his bones are cold.  
He has a single purpose, and has since a youth ran with wires  
until now, when he holds the cup in shaking hands.  
He needs them as he hopes they need him.  
There are monsters, outside the gates,  
and hidden in the heart as well.


End file.
